NaturAlly
by lonelygirllovestories
Summary: This is an adaption of my original story called The new normal. Ally is a 17-year old girl who is living in 2066 and the world has survived yet another war and a new time in the world's history has started. 2066 and every human can be tracked down thanks to the microchips, there is no way to hide and hiding is exactly what Ally and her sister has to do! Will they survive?
1. chapter 1

**NEW STORY FOR YOU GUYS IT IS NOT GOING TO BE A FLUFFY ONE AND IT IS NOT AN ORIGINAL BUT IT IS AN ADAPTION OF MY ORIGINAL STORY "THE NEW NORMAL!" I OWN NONE OF THE BRANDS OR PRODUCTS USED IN THE STORY AND ALSO I DO NOT OWN THE AUSTIN AND ALLY CHARACTERS. I DO HOWEVER OWN THE STORY LINE. I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY!**

**ALLY'S POV**

-"Come on Layla!" I tell my sister, time to school. I shake her lightly and when she turns to her other side trying to fall back asleep I grab her blanket and pull it off her.

-"You are so cruel!" she whines and slowly opens her eyes grabbing her pillow and throwing it at me but I quickly grab the pillow from the air and toss it back.

-"Try to behave miss!" I chuckle as she groans yet again. We do this every morning and it is more of an act to us, a morning routine.

-"Try to live a little Alls!" My 15-year old sister fire's back as she drags her ass off her bed.

-"Bad attitude!" I mutter as I start making her bed.

-"Goody god two shoes!" Layla yells to me from our shared bathroom. After taking a proud look of her flawless bed I exit her room smiling. I head to my room and pick up my jeans and a pastel red top I finish it off with a simple old black cardigan that used to belong to my grandmother.

-"Jeez, Ally you look like Grandma used to!"

-"Well thank you sis!" I give her a cheeky smile looking at my own reflection trough the mirror, I like seeing the calm brown haired pale girl that is facing me.

-"Ally please try to pick up the hint, even if I love Granny it is not healthy for a girl of your age to dress like that! Would it kill you to dress like a normal teen-anger for once?"

-"I am normal!" I pout as I lightly give my little sister a shove with my elbow.

-"Alls…!"

-"Layla!"

-"Okay okay! I'll leave you alone, maybe it's good that only one of us has to be the rebel in this family!"

-"Layla!" I give my sister a warning glare as the playfulness has disappeared from my voice.

-"School is so over-rated!" she sighs as she grabs the mascara from her neon green make-up bag.

-"School is good for us, we'll get to learn things", I repeat the words my mom told me the first day I was attending the building called school!

-"We only go to school so they can brainwash us!" Layla mutter as my eyes shoot wide open.

-"LAYLA! You can't just say stuff like that!" I look at my younger sister in shock.

-"It's the truth and you know it!" she whispers between gritted teeth

-"That still doesn't mean you can say it like that!" I whisper angrily. "Get ready we are leaving in five!" I snap before I exit the room again.

I walk down stairs looking around but as usual the kitchen is empty I grab a power cookie and swallow it after carefully chewing it. I take out a cup from the kitchen cupboard and fill it with clean water, okay let's say just water because I know that even the tap water is enhanced with vitamins, minerals and other chemicals I am not fully aware of what they are. As I look at the watch, it's time to leave and Layla is nowhere to be seen, big surprise, I frown but walk to my car and drive to school all alone. Fuck her she is big enough to handle herself.

**LAYLA'S POV**

I hate my life, I really do, I hate the system. Even if mom says it was an accident I am sure the system was what took away our older sister Rebecca, she was the president of the school paper and she…well to be honest she was maybe not their type, she was definitely not brainwashed and stupid, no she wanted to change the world, and she was acting out on it. There is a silent rule here, no-one is going to play with the rules of the system, the system is everywhere and they will not tolerate any little school paper presidents jumping at their face. So one day mom came home with red cried eyes and shook her head, dad immediately embraced her with his body, she fell to his arms and cried that night after that she never cried again, but the bags under her eyes got darker and her face grew paler as everyday past. She told us the night after that Rebecca had gone missing, she had went out with a few friends that night and she had gone missing indicating that she most certainly was dead. Why dead? Well how do you think the trust is earned on this age? It's a product of stone hard grip of control that is laced around the people. You can't get lost, the chip exists so that you just can't get lost, they'll track you down and everyone has a chip in their right arm, everyone! So how was it possible that my sister just disappeared? Well she didn't, she never did, what happened they killed her! I roll my eyes looking at the poster on my ceiling it is a map of the stars, there are no stars visible anymore, just satellites. Did I say I hate my life? I hear Ally moving around in the Kitchen and decide against her words not to get ready after all, it's not my first day off school and sure it puts me under their watching eye, but it's worth it after all, I am tired of this bullshit, so I close my eyes again and soon I am falling back asleep, dreaming away to the only place where dreams come true.

**ALLY'S POV**

-"Miss Dawson, could you stay a moment afterwards!" My math teacher asks me and I look up a worried look forming on my face.

-"If this is about the A-, I am so story!" I start of but am soon cut off with chuckle.

-"There is nothing wrong with your grades, miss Dawson, you are keeping up just great, it's your sister I wanted to talk about, she was missing from my lesson again and even if I like that little piece of work, you know that I need to report her if she doesn't start showing up and you know that it could be pretty awful to your whole family!" the math teachers voice suddenly starts to annoy me more than it should, he is completely right but somehow his speech sounds so memorized, I bet he tells that all the siblings of the rule breakers, I bet he even enjoys it! I give myself a mental slap, stop it Ally you can't keep doing this, because one day you will, just like Layla suddenly act on your thoughts and then the family will be in deep trouble, deeper trouble than, many families ever will be in!

-"Miss Dawson?"

-"Oh yeah, I totally forgot to say, I was so distracted with my English test later today… Layla is not feeling very well… she is sick, has that one flu!" I ramble up, I know lying is bad but I can't let Layla put our family under risk.

-"Again, wasn't she sick last month too?" The professor raises his eyebrows giving me a sharp look.

-"Well, I can't help for that, maybe her immune system is not the best one!" I snap back, before realizing what I have done, I just got so furious to Layla, why does she keep putting me in these situations. "I am so sorry, I am so nervous, I should be reading to the test, I can't fail in school, my parents would be so disappointed!" I apologize.

-"I am sorry for bothering you miss Dawson!" The teacher apologizes too.

-"No, no, not at all I see this is an important matter and my sisters health is too, I'll ask dad to check her out!" I smile towards the older man and he nods approvingly. Thank God dad happens to be a doctor.

-"So how is mrs Dawson's book coming along?" The teacher smiles. Well you can't have everything my mom just happens to be a writer.*

-" Honestly I don't know!" I smile to him.

-" I heard it is going to be mind-blowing!" The teacher tries to read my expressions, I am sure someone has prepped him for this talk but I give him nothing.

-"I highly doubt that!" I smile towards the teacher, can I go now, I would need to grab books from my locker…" I ask him casually.

-"Yes of course but hey don't doubt your mom I am sure her work will be life changing for the most of us!" he send me one last wicked smile as I roll my eyes and walk to the corridor.

-"Ally wait up!" a familiar voice yells from behind.

-"Dallas!" I try to push him away with a smile on my lips as the boy hugs me from behind. "Stop that we'll get in trouble!"

-" Relax Alls, we are allowed by the law to have significant others!" I shiver at that word, it's a big word but the system doesn't believe in the term boyfriend and girlfriend. "We are both over 16, Alls!"

-"Sure Dallas but for now we are in school and all we need to head to classI tell him as I pull away flashing him a smile!"

-" Grhm… fine, but come and watch my game afterwards…" he pleads.

-"We'll see!"

**LAYLA'S POV**

I hear the door open down stairs and there are steps hurrying inside. I frown, dammit mom or dad for that fact won't let this drop. I decide not to do anything just lie there, the person downstairs seems to be in a hurry, almost like she is panicking, there is another sound of the door and a pair of steps enters the room then there is complete silence, a few voices and a loud scream. The steps exit the hosue as I finally gather my breath.

-"Mom?" I yell quietly and wait for an answer.

-" Mom? Dad?" I still get no answer.

-"MOM!" it's completely quiet in the house, slowly I make my way down the stairs, I let out a loud scream as I see the scene in front of me.

-"MOM!" I feel the panic raising as I hurry to my mother's body, I hold her bloody body close to my chest even if somewhere in my mind I already know that she is dead.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT BY LEAVING A REVIEW! IT WILL MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY! ALSO REMEMBER TO FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO HERE WE GO WITH CHAPTER TWO, IT HAS BEEN A CHALLENGE TO WRITE THIS BECAUSE AS YOU MIGHT HAVE UNDERSTOOD THIS STORY IS AN ORIGINAL STORY OF MINE AND IT'S LIKE AN ADAPTION OF THAT STORY...ANYWAYS LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME IF YOU LIKE IT AND REMEMBER TO FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! :) IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY I ALSO HOPE YOU'LL GO AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AS WELL... NOW ON TO THE STORY I OWN NO PRUDICTS USED IN HTE TEXT, NOR THE CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW, I DO HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT...**

**ALLY'S POV**

-"DAD! I saw your car on the drive way what's up, is something wrong, we are not in trouble are we?" I yell from the door as I start to take off my coat. I slowly enter the living room and as usual it is the grey walls that first catch my eyes. I find Layla in the kitchen and shoot her a glare until something catches my eye, she as cried, her eyes are all red and puffy and even if the urge to school her about her absence is still strong I slowly start to panic and my sister instincts take over as I hurry to her and wrap my arms around her. "What happened?" I whisper in her ear as I start to rub circles on her back, a small sob escapes her mouth.

-"She, she is, she is dead!" My sister manages to tell me between her sobs.

-"Who is Layla, who is dead?" I start to get a bad feeling and as my sister just sobs there I really have to fight the urge to shake her.

-"Dad said we need to pack our bags, it's all my fault Ally, it's all my fault!"

-"Layla just try to tell me what happened, who is dead?"

-"I never meant to do it,I never thought they would kill, I knew they could but I was so pissed off I mean.."

-"Layla...!" I hug my sister tighter. "Everything is going to be alright, you'll see!" I whisper.

-" They killed mom, for God's sake Ally nothing will ever be okay! They killed mom!" Layla's voice shakes violently as she breaks down in full crying mode!

-"They what, Layla what happened, where is dad, we need to call dad!" for some reason I finally calm down, I mean I am genially sad but we need to call dad.

-"He went out to bury the body... Ally it's all my fault!"

-"But what exactly happened?"

-"It's all my fault, I just needed to be stupid and skip school!"

-"Layla, you get in trouble if you skip school but... killing people, it's not a consequence!"

-"Stop lying Ally, I killed mom, it's all my fault!"

-"No it's not!" My dad's voice is firm as he steps in the room "They killed your mom because of the book!"

-"The book?" Both me and Layla ask at the same time.

-"Yes the book! Your mom didn't agree with the system not after what happened with your sister! So she decided that we should tell people the truth..."

-"The truth?" My voice is low and unfamiliar.

-"The system is not based on trust as they say, it's based on control and fear, and we were going to share that information with everyone, so that they could decide themselves, as long as they didn't understand they would be harmless but if they just ... knew then they could question and maybe we could get a better tomorrow!" My dad looks from me to Layla and from Layla to me.

-"They killed mom for a book?" I ask not wanting to believe the answer.

-"They gave her a choice and she made hers, she didn't tell them where the script was, that became her destiny!"

-"But what now, do we just pretend that we never got to know what happened to mom!" Layla asks still in her shaky voice but with some of the familiar fire in it.

-"There is no going back!" Dad sighs.

-"But why, I am sure they don't want the truth to come out, they got the script!" I tell my dad.

-"It's not that simple" He sighs again "they never got it and it's already at the producer who wants to publish it, they'll seek revenge, the system always does, that's why you guys need to pack your bags, we need to disappear!"

-"Dad that's impossi..." he cuts me off before I get to finish my sentence.

-"It's hard but we'll have to try, just pack your bags!" My dad tells us in a firm voice, and with that I rush upstairs not caring to check if Layla follows behind. I open my back pack and throw in another pair of clothes my tooth brush, the leather covered diary and the only picture of our family when Rebecca still was alive. I search for a pair of shorts and a top which I still get in there along with a bottle of water, I remember that we have moms jewlery left and head to her room to pick it up, I force the zipper close when I am done only to find out I haven't picked any warmer clothes with me so I pull one of moms leather jackets from her dresser and put it on. It will do. I head downstairs but check into Layla's room, she is not there and her back pack is on the floor, open.

-"Layla?" I yell as I start to search for her, I head towards the stairs when I am almost running into a opened door, a door that hasn't been opened for many years.

-"Layla!" I whisper as I enter the room with light yellow wallpapers. She is standing there not daring to touch anything.

-"I just, we can't just leave it!" Layla whispers.

-"I know!" I mutter as I walk towards my long gone older sisters closet.

-"What are you doing Ally?"

-"As you said we can't just leave it!" I tell my sister as I open the door. I look inside and find my sisters clothes in there, I grab her favorite blue top and throw it to Layla I grab a pair of jeans and throw them to her too, and I grab a few clothes, I also pick up the boots we always had admired while kids. I look at them and pick them up. I look at my shoes and I take them of, putting on the boots, thank who ever did it but they fit. " Go pack those things to your back pack, hurry!" I tell my sister who looks at me with wide eyes. I walk towards my former sisters bathroom and find the thing I was looking for, her little purse, with her stuff I grab it and exit to my room where I once again open my back, and stuff it with the stuff I took. As I get the zipper closed I walk down stairs and find Layla waiting there. She looks nervous and I grab her hand and give it an encouraging squeeze.

-"Don't you worry we will end up just fine!" I whisper as my dad appears in the door way.

-"Ready to go girls?" He asks sending us one last sad smile.

-"More ready than ever!" I assure him and we take our seats in the car as he starts it.

-"Do you think that we..." Layla whispers as dad makes a turn to the left from our drive way.

-" We'll be fine!" I assure my sister.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS:<strong>

**Therossylover188 chapter 1 . Dec 19 **

**NOOOOOOOOOOO! She can't be gone by the way I love it!**

_-WELL I AM SORRY BUT YES AND I AM SO HAPPY YOU LOVE IT!_

** Ross's Juliet chapter 1 . Dec 18 **

**Sounds really good update soon.**

_- GREAT TO HEAR THAT YOU LIKE IT, I WILL!_


	3. Chapter 3

**BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER, I AM SO HAPPY YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES FRUSTRATION AND AS RED LIGHT STRIKES TOO! AND IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY REMEBER TO FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW! I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW ASUTIN AND ALLY NOR THE CHARACTER NOR ANY BRANDS YO UMIGHT RECOGNIZE, I DO HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT! ENJOY!**

**ALLY'S POV**

-"Still nothing, that's a good sign!" I smile to my dad who meet's my eyes in the mirror.

-"No, it's not good, that means they still haven't lost us!" I sighs and even if I am willing to tell him he is wrong I know deep inside he is right.

-"They won't find us!" I tell my dad as surely as I can.

-"Oh they will, Ally but when they do, you shall not be afraid okay?" My dad tells me moving his eyes back to the road.

-"I won't!" I tell him surely.

-" Good!" He doesn't' t say anything else but I know he wants to.

-"Out with it dad!" I tell him and for once I almost don't recognize my own voice.

-"Ally..." My dad starts " I need you to promise me that you'll take care of Layla, if something would happen to me."

-"Dad, nothing will happen to you!" I am not sure if I believe myself.

-"But if something still would just promise me!" My dad gives me a pleading look.

-"Look dad, I will take care of her, I promise but look, Layla is the strong one, she'll probably end up to take care of me, if something happens!" I tell my dad looking at the young girl who is sleeping in the car, right next to me.

-"Layla acts tough, she is tough but she trusts people, I need you to be the older sister and promise me that you won't trust the system, not ever again, whatever happens, because the system is not about thrust it is about control!"

-"I know, but Layla doesn't like the system... you know you are worrying for nothing she'll be fine.

-"The system is everywhere Alls, it is not just the rulers, it is the teachers, the workers, even your friends are part of it, and the thing making us vulerinable for it, is when we trust them, Layla is maybe not liking the system but she is wanting to have someone on her side, that she can trust. She'll want to have someone who will think alike you, who will be like you . I am not saying that there is not good people out there you'll just have to learn to find them okay?"

-"I will try dad!"I tell him and he smiles.

-"Good!"

-"For now on let's not worry about tomorrow!"

-"The chip is still there..." My dad mutters.

-"DAD WATCH OUT!" I yell as the red car speeds towards us and after that there is a loud crash indicating the worst scenario of them all.

**LAYLA'S POV**

-"Layla, open your eyes, please open your eyes!" Ally's voice speaks close to me. I open my eyes and see the catastrophe play out before my eyes, the car is ruined and dad is leaning against the steering wheel. I already know but I won't ask because I don't think I could handle losing my mom and my dad the same week. I look at Ally who is rooting for something in dad's car.

-"Ally, what are you looking for?" I whisper slightly afraid of the unfamiliar look in her eyes.

-" I am done with losing people!" She mutters.

-"Ally, what are you doing!" I start to panic when I see her finding the object she pick up dads pocket knife and for a second I actually am sure that she has gone mad or something. She stares at is and as she gets the blade up she takes a deep breath.

-"It's the chip!" She whispers "As long as it is inside us, we'll get nowhere!" She tells more to herself than me. She keeps the knife in her right arm in a fair grip as her left one searches for the chip under her skin close to her bicep. She finds it and a weird smile forms on her lips.

-" Help me her!" She orders me and with shaking hands I grab her arm as she takes the knife to her left one.

-" Ally, the wound will get infected, that is not a good idea!" I whispers as she takes one last look at the blade.

-"There is no other way" she looks me right in the eyes as she says it." We'll die anyways, if they find us, there is simply no other way Layla now keep a firm grip of my arm, I promised dad to protect you and this is the only way!" she tells me and with that she forces the blade trough her skin and as I look at the tears that the pain cause to fall down of her eyes she makes the cut deeper and finally manages to get out the bloody chip, with the tweezers that too are opened from the knife. As she is ready she gives me a weak smile and grabs one of the blankets we had in the car making a little cut there and then tear the piece of fabric apart. she wires it around her arm and as she asks me to I tie it tightly with shaky hands.

-"You turn!" She then tells me with an excusing smile" I am sorry for doing this Layla!" she tells me.

-"Just do it!" I tell her as I look away and bite my teeth together hard. There is no warning and I appreciate that she won't let me know because as the pain suddenly appears I bite back the scream and soon enough I feel her taking the tweezers away and turn to look. She place another cut piece of fabric around my arm and smiles to me happily.

-"All done!" she tells me as she pick her back pack and throws the chips in the car. "Take your stuff!" She orders and I do as I am told. She goes to the back and picks up another rucksack there from the little amount for food that dad had packed, she tosses it to me and I pick it up with my left arm as the right one still hurts.

-"What are you doing Alls?" I ask her as she picks up something else and carefully walks around the car. As she is standing next to me again she has nothing with her and slowly she takes the matchbox from her left pocket and lights it throwing it to the car and suddenly I have a pretty good idea of what she has done.

-"ALLY, what are you doing!" I yell as she gives me a cold look.

-" There was an accident, very unfortunate it took the lives of both of the drivers and the two passengers in one of the cars, very unfortunate, too young girls, who never even got to finish their high school experience, too bad but hey such is life!" My sister speaks as she picks up the bag she had tossed to me and throws the match to the cars and "Come on Layla, the journey has just started!" She says as she starts walking into the surrounding forest.


	4. Chapter 4

**SO I DECIDED TO UPDATE TODAY, I WAS GOING TO DO IT YESTERDAY BUT I WAS WAY TOO TIRED TO WRITE... AND FINISH THIS CHAPTER, IT'S SO MUCH HARDER ADAPTING THIS STORY THAN AS RED LIGHT STRIKES AND I REALLY HOPE THE CHARACTER NAMES AND BACK GROUND STORIES ARE GOOD ENOUGH SINCE I HAVE USED LOT'S OF TIME ON WRITING THEM... ANYWAYS, I OWN NOTHEING BUT THE STORY LINE AND I WANNA THANK EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU FOR REVIEWING AND READING, REMEBER TO HIT FOLLOW AND FAVORTIE AND I'LL SEE YO USOON WITH A NEW CHAPTER, ENJOY!**

**ALLY'S POV**

-"Is your hand still hurting?" I ask Layla looking at the campfire before turning to watch her expressions

-"No not really, it's better!" she tells me with a light smile. She turns her eyes to the fire again and I take a zip from the water bottle... it has been about a week and a half and so far so good, nobody has found us and we have survived, fair enough let's say.

-"Do you have a plan!" Layla finally speaks putting out the question that I know has been taunting her since day one. I have seen it but truth to be told I never planned this thing it just happened.

-"Of course I do!" I lie to my sister who let's out a breath of relieve

-"Good!"

-"The first part is to try to recover..." I tell her I need to buy me more time to make up a plan, and this way not only will our wounds heal but I will get a few days time to make the plan.

-"And then...?" Layla's voice is younger almost unrecognizable.

-"You can worry about that later I tell her in a cold voice...

-"Okay!" She won't say anything else just continue to stare at the fire.

There is a moment of silence but then she lifts her head, giving me another look, it makes me shiver as her eyes take me in, part by part.

-"Don't change too much!" She just simply speaks.

-"I am still the same old me!" I try to assure her in a softer tone

-"Whatever!" she tells me staring at the fire, I too find it relaxing so I swift my eyes towards it.

Another moment of silence passes, this time longer, this time more awkwardness and weirdness hanging in the air. As the ears get used to the silence I almost jump as I hear voices crack it.

-"Shit!" I mutter as panic starts growing visible in Layla's eyes too

-"Do you think?" Layla won't get to finish her sentence because with every second that passes the voices grow closer.

-"One can never know!" I tell her grabbing our backs.

-" They are going to catch us Ally, when we run!" Layla's voice is now on full panic mode.

-"That's why we are not going to run!" I whisper carrying to and tossing the bags in a huge bush located ten meters from our camping spot.

-"Ally we can't just stay here!" Layla sniffles.

-"Of course we can now get down here I tell her as she follows me to a close by tree surrounded by loads of flora, I pull her besides me and cover our backs with leafs and other stuff, quickly buckling down besides her when the voices reaches closer.

-" Shhh... quiet now!"!" I tell Layla who nods and keeps her head down.

The steps closer.

-"Look T all I saying..." A tall ginger is stopped mid sentence as they find our camp fire almost stumbling over it.

-"Watch where you are going Dumbo!" The shorter girl with curly hair scowls.

-"What's this...!?" The tall guy buckles down to take a look of the fire place.

-"A fire place look Dumbo, not everyone are as stupid as you!" The girl rolls her eyes as she too takes a look at it. "It's probably just that weirdo, the blonde one..."

-"He ain't this careless T, it can't be him, do you think the system agents found us..."

-"Come on Red! You think they would just stop and enjoy a quick campfire, No Dofus! Probably just some brainwashed people who got their camping license and decided to go on a quick adventure..." The girl's voice is dripping of sarcasm.

-"Fine... yeah you are probably right..." The ginger guy speaks.

-"I am always right now let's head to Brooke!" T tells the guy and they start walking as I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding as their voices fade.

-"Quick Alls, grab your stuff, let's follow them!" Layla tells me heading to the bushes where I threw our stuff.

-"Why would we do that?" I ask my sister in a emotionless voice.

-"Because maybe they can help us? You heard what they said about the system!" Layla gives me an annoyed look as I keep standing there.

-"No, we are not going to follow them," I simply tell her before returning to the campfire spot and sitting down...

-"But Alls!" I give Layla a look and she shuts up. "Fine" she mutters before her face shines up again "What about the blonde guy!? I bet we could find him!"

-"We are not here making new friends Layla, we are trying to hide for your information, and that means that no-one can know that we are here no one can know that we even exist." I tell my sister in a bored tone.

-" Okay then tell me our fucking plan Ally, because you and I both know that we need help, we can't pull off this alone, we need someone, we need a plan, try to wake up and finally get that!" Layla rants before she turn again walking to our stuff.

I get up and sigh before walking to her.

-"I am sorry Layla, I know this is hard on both of us! And I do have a plan, I think we should start off by trying to find the man dad was talking about, Jimmy Starr or something, he should live somewhere in Miami or so dad told me... and he is the one who might be able to get us new chips, chips that will allow us access to planes and boats, access to get away from the system, I think we should find him firstly!" I tell my sister.

-"Well if you say so!" Layla speaks to me coldly before walking away again. I sigh and wonder how long it will tkae for her to forgive me. This is not you! A little voice tells me in my head but I kill it instantly and finish packing our stuff.

-"We'll leave tomorrow,!" I tell to Layla grabbing the one of the blankets I left out for myself and tossing her the another one. She turns me her back and won't answer and before let the silence lay down I still whisper her.

-"Good night Layla!"


	5. AUTHORS NOTE!

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Hello my dearest readers!**

**So i am sorry to tell you this is not an update, i am not going to do authors notes in the future (at least very often) but i thought i needed to let you know i'm still alive and well!**

**i haven't written in a few weeks now and believe me i understand ur frustration as i do not update because i am very frustrated too. I love writing and especially writing for u guys! The things and i am not going to take the easy way and tell you that i have a writers block and stuff because i dont! I am just so busy atm! I work in a local play-school and we have a few kids with serious issues that make me exhausted, also i coach figure skating so my evenings are tightly scheduled! Its getting easier in march as my contract runs out but i promise guys i'll try to update before that (many times). I appriciate all ur support and its wonderful to see that my writing can bring a smile to someones face or tears to their eyes! **

**I have been nominated for two cathegories for the 'best of Austin & Ally 2014'**

**Thank you _sicklscaler_ for nominating me for nicest author and thank you _Ausllyxxx_ for nominating unexpected to the best romance/humor cathegory! Feel free to head over to Hellomynameisdrama's profile and vote! ;)**

**Other than that i just want to tell you that unexpected has a sequel now called frustration u can find it in my profile. Also the arc 2 for as red light strikes has kicked off and i promise u it will be even better than the first arc! What comes to NaturAlly im kind of i deep trouble with it, its an adaption of one of my original stories and i cand find that stories document anywhere! Well will see if it will turn up! I also have a completely new story in storage for u once i finish the first chapter and edit it a bit! It will be called 'the love doctor' and i think u will like it, other than that and a few tickling oneshot ideas we will just have to wait and see what the future brings us! **

**Also i recomend you will go and check out a few stories if u r bored! Firstly kissed by the baddest bidder just got a new chapter and i think its amazing please check that one out and remember to leave amazing reviews! ;) taytay3 also has a new story up called bad habits (which i adore) and i have something to do with that story! ;) other stories im hoplesslivly adicted to are called madison, the bucket list and of course salvation and can be found in the M cathegory!**

**I am having a hard time choosing if you like this story or not, if you do please leave a review to let me know! I still haven't found the chapters to 'NaturAlly' but when I do I promise I wont have you wait unnecessary. **

**that was all for now and sorry for bothering you with this extremely long authors note!**

**kisses**

**-Anna (aka. Lonelygirllovestories)**


End file.
